


The Lost Girl

by Yuri_bangtan



Category: Lucifer (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, JIn shows up around ch. 3, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Character, Mention of Death, Minor Character Death, Minor Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Minor Violence, Multi, Mystery, sorta - Freeform, toddler Jin, toddler yoongi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_bangtan/pseuds/Yuri_bangtan
Summary: A 15 year old girl’s family is healing for her death, everyone coping differently. Years later they find out something they never would have guessed.





	1. The Song

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: LGBTQ+, I don't own some of these people, they're their own person.

##  “No, mi bebe, no!”

A blacked haired woman wailed, into the arms of a man. The said man was crying, not ever believing this will ever happen in his life. All you could hear over the sniffles and sobs, was the priest was talking. The priest handed a red rose to each of the close family members. The roses were meant to be tossed into the 6 foot hole. The five of the youngest nephews went first. They were followed by the older of the nephews.

Two girls, one red-head and one black-haired went together holding each other's hands, sobbing. They would never have imagined this would ever happen, they always thought the three of them would be together forever. They threw in the roses, clutching to each other like a lifeline. It was hard for them since they were so close. They both saw the sisters throw in the flowers, hugging each other. 

The brother also threw in his rose, crying, it was Dara and Andrea’s first time seeing him cry. The grandmas threw in their roses, weeping. Who was followed by the mom throwing the rose, with a trembling hand wailing. Her husband, crying, also threw in the rose trying to comfort his wife. The parents went to their son and daughters hugging them. 

The priest continued, “Before we begin, I was told a song was going to be played.” He gave the mic to the black-haired niece. She and the red-head separated, the read-head grabbed her guitar. “Yuri once told us that when she dies she wants a song to play before we bury her, so Andrea and I wrote a song.” In response Dara smiled sadly. 

**_“I will remember you, will you remember me?_ **

**_Don't let your life pass you by_ **

**_Weep not for the memories_ **

**_Remember the good times that we had?_ **

**_I let them slip away from us when things got bad_ **

**_How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun_ **

**_Want to feel your warmth upon me_ **

**_I want to be the one.”_ **

Dara had a very powerful voice, the more she sang the more emotion you could hear.

**_“I will remember you, will you remember me?_ **

**_Don't let your life pass you by_ **

**_Weep not for the memories.”_ **

Her voice was melodic with the strumming of the guitar.

**_“I'm so tired but I can't sleep_ **

**_Standin' on the edge of something much too deep_ **

**_It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word_ **

**_We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard.”_ **

Everyone started to quiet their cries, hearing her voice fill with raw emotion and Andrea’s warm mellow.

**_“I will remember you, will you remember me?_ **

**_Don't let your life pass you by_ **

**_Weep not for the memories.”_ **

Dara sang, thinking about memories of Yuri.

**_“So afraid to love you_ **

**_But more afraid to lose_ **

**_Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose_ **

**_Once there was a darkness_ **

**_Deep and endless night_ **

**_You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me life.”_ **

Remembering the time they were just little kids, playing at the park, laughing.

**_“I will remember you, will you remember me?_ **

**_Don't let your life pass you by_ **

**_Weep not for the memories.”_ **

The time when they went to the beach, laughing when Andrea got scared over seaweed.

**_“I will remember you, will you remember me?_ **

**_Don't let your life pass you by_ **

**_Weep not for the memories.”_ **

Remembering the last time she saw her.

She finished the song, crying, turning to Andrea and hugging her. When she composed herself she announced, “Thank you for listening, I just hope she liked it.” The priest thanked her and finished his speech. They lowered down the coffin and they started to dig.


	2. The Diary

Dara was startled awake, remembering her dream. She looked at her alarm clock beside her bed indicating 6:25 am. She tried to go back to sleep but it was no use. She just stared at her ceiling thinking about her dream that took place five years ago. She was now 19 years old. She sighed, it was her anniversary today, meaning she has to go to Yuri’s mom house. It’s not like she doesn’t like going; it just reminds her too much of Yuri.

She also gets a lot of dreams around this time. It was Saturday and she didn’t have to go to school or to work. She got up and went to the bathroom and got ready for the day.

Andrea was laughing at what Yuri said, while Andrea was sitting on the couch. Dara was running around the house trying to find her notebook for class. 

“I found it!” Dara held up the bright blue notebook in the air. “Ok, I’ll see you guys at lunch!”

Dara rushed out of the house. Andrea laughed, Yuri just stayed quiet cutting some fruit.

“You know, I’m happy we’re living together, like how we imagined when we were kids.” Andrea smiled, a smile that showed her two front teeth like a bunny. Yuri stopped cutting the fruit and Andrea felt the atmosphere change. 

“Yeah, I would be happy too.” Yuri said, still not turning around.

“Why aren’t you happy?” Andrea brows furrowed. 

Yuri turned around, making Andrea gasp, seeing a knife in her stomach, bleeding rapidly. The room transformed to a road with Yuri on the ground holding her wound. 

“What happened!” Andrea ran where Yuri was, crying, trying her best to stop the bleeding. 

Yuri looked up, and rasped out, “Don’t you remember you did this to me?” Before she closed her eyes and went limp in her arms. 

“No, I will never have done.” Andrea’s eyes widened when she was holding a knife and her hands were covered in blood.

“I-I couldn't have!”

Andrea jolted awake, sweating. When she heard someone call out her name, she opened her eyes to see concerned eyes looking at her. “Are you okay?” Dara asked.

“Yeah it was just a bad dream.” Andrea whispered.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I’ll tell you later.” 

Dara frowned but didn’t say anything about it and instead said, “Okay, well I made breakfast if you want some, I’ll be leaving.” 

“Where are you going?” Andrea frowned.

“To my parents, we're going to have brunch together.”

“Oh, ok, are you still going to my abuela's house, today?” Andrea asked.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, bye then.” Andrea leaned in to kiss Dara’s check. She saw Dara get up and leave, and waited until she heard the front door close. She got up and brushed her teeth and made her bed, hearing some music. She walked down the hall and opened a door, checking if Ruby, her childhood friend, was still asleep, which she was.

She continued to walk until she got to the kitchen. She saw four burritos on the table, waiting to be eaten. She ate two and left Ruby the others. Ruby was lucky she didn’t have a big appetite this morning. She checked her phone to see it was 11:15, meaning it was time to get ready.

When she just finished washing her dish, she heard footsteps approaching. 

“Good morning.” Ruby yawned, covered with a grey blanket.

“Good morning, did you have a good night?” Andrea asked, seeing bags under her eyes.

“No, I couldn’t sleep last night.” Ruby pouted.

Andrea just hummed, “Are you going to my Abuelita’s house?” 

Ruby stopped before she could bite her burrito. “Of course I’m going, I just can’t believe it’s been five years.” 

“I can’t either, sometimes I feel like she’s still here.” 

Andrea sat down at the table. Soon getting quiet.

“Well, we have to hurry and get ready.” Andrea said, getting up again and walking away. 

“Okay.”.

It was at 3:34 pm when Ruby and Andrea got to Andrea’s Abuela’s house. They brought strawberry ice cream with them. They did their greetings and put the ice cream in the freezer. Her Abuelita only invites very close family. Yuri's sisters, brother and their kids. With the exception of Ruby’s family, the Hernandez family. Dara came around 4, bringing cheesecake. 

“Hey.” Dara sat down next to them at the dining table. 

“Hey.” They both smiled.

“So how was brunch,” Andrea asked, eating a piece of flan.

“It was good.” 

It got quiet until Dara whispered, “I miss her.”

“I do too.” Ruby and Andrea replied.

“What do you guys think she would be doing right now, if she was still alive?” Ruby asked.

“I think she will say ‘Andrea stop eating with your mouth opened, are you a pig or what?” Dara smiled, when the others laughed. “Then she will smack Andrea and ask her for some flan.”

“And I’ll say no get some yourself.” Andrea spoke sassily, shoving more flan into her mouth. “Then she will whine saying, ‘But I’m lazy, why can’t you share with me when it’s my birthday!” They all laughed until it became a loud sigh. 

“The sushi and ramen is ready!” Nancy called out.

They walked in being hit by different aromas. They saw three different types of sushi that they forgot the names of, eel and soy sauce. They also saw the spicy ramen samyang with green onions, seaweed and egg, the way Yuri loved eating it and of course the beef dumplings. 

They saw Yuri's favorite cheesecake, fruits and saw different candies like mazapán, pulparindo and small sticks of jamoncillos. Along with that, Agua de Horchata. Everyone prayed for Yuri and the food before they got their food.. They all sat down, some in the kitchen, others in the dining room. Everyone brought Yuri’s favorite food, snacks, candies and drinks for her birthday every year, it was a way of remembering her.

She would have turned 20 years old, she would have been digging into the food like a pig. After they finished their food they went to the kitchen to leave their plates. While passing by, they grabbed a mazapán each. Dara felt the candy crumble in her mouth sweetly, Ruby asked, “Do you think her room is still the same?”

“I don’t know, maybe.” Dara mumbled.

“Do you guys want to see?” Andrea suggested. The girls nodded getting up and walking to the door, when they heard a voice. “Hey, what are you guys doing?” 

Ivan asked, running his hand through his hair. 

“We're going to Yuri’s room.” Andrea answered.

“Can I go with you guys?” 

“You don’t have to ask, she's your sister.” Dara smiled.

Ivan chuckled, “I guess you're right.”

They walked in the room, they felt nostalgic seeing the room they spent so much time in when they were younger. The light blue walls, the anime and kpop posters. The twinkle little star frame and the cross with a heart in the middle that read faith, love and hope. The big bed with a purple velvet headboard and fairy lights. The white mirror next a One Piece poster, the white wide counter with coloring books, lotions, perfumes, chapstick and a speaker on top of it.

On the wall was a pink sign that said ‘Be happy, be bright, be you’ and next to it a Jesus picture. Her tall white wardrobe had an old polaroid, an angel picture and the green light on top of it. In front of the big window, her counter had a box of jewelry. Books, like Percy Jackson and albums of kpop, a photo album and her polaroid. They just stood there and looked around since they haven’t been here for about four years. Everything dusty and where it was left.

“It hasn’t changed at all.” Ruby opened the photo album, after wiping off the dust, seeing the photos of Yuri and the others. The others went to see the photos too.

“OMG, remember this day?” Andrea pointed to the picture, where Andrea and Yuri are on the floor hugging each other. Yuri is making kissing faces at Andrea, and Andrea is leaning away. Dara and Ruby laugh at them.  
“Yeah, she felt cuddly that day and wanted to cuddle with but you didn't want to, so you tried to push her away.”

They chuckled at the memory, until Ruby asked, “How old were we?” 

“You guys were about 12 and 13 years old. “ Ivan chuckled, “ I remember cause I'm the one who took the photo since Yuri asked me too.” 

“Oh, yeah! When she saw you walk by she called you to take a picture of us.” Ruby smiled. They flip a page to see a picture that caught all of their attention, in the picture Ruby, Andrea, Dara and were in the beach, with the sunset behind them, but caught their attention was Yuri's real smile. She was smiling so wide the edges of her eyes crinkle like every time she was happy, her long brown hair in a bun. She was staring at Ruby, Andrea and Dara fighting over something.

“She looks so carefree and happy in this picture.” Ivan smiled at seeing her sister so happy.

“She does.” Andrea wistfully smiles.

“Who took the picture?” Ivan asked.

“One of her friends called, Chan, I think?” Dara said, trying to remember. 

Ivan just nodded, while Ruby went to her nightstand. “Why did you guys go to the beach that day?” Ivan looked at Andrea and Dara.

“She kept on insisting we go to the beach with her that day saying that the weather was nice and it would be fun. She even went on her knees and begged until we agreed to it.” Andrea said, remembering how Yuri pleaded to go to the beach. 

“We went to the beach three days before she died, like if she knew it would happen.” Dara frowned. 

“Hey, guys, look its Yuri’s diary.” Ruby called out. They all went over to see a puppy covered diary, the lock was open.

“What does it say?” Andrea asked. 

“She wrote this 7 years ago on august 14 2005. It says, ‘Hello it's me, Yuri Martinez, I am 13 years old and I have 3 sisters named Sofia, who is 20 years older than me, Nancy who is 17 years older than me and Denise who's 18 years older than me. I also have a brother named, Ivan, he's 7 years older.’” Ruby read the sentence out loud.

“‘I know what you're going to say. ‘There so old compared to you and how is it possible that your older sister can be like your mom!” The girls chuckled and Ivan just smiled, shaking his head.

“ Well my sister Sofia had her first child at 18 with her son Eric, so I was born as an auntie. Then when my mom got pregnant with me, four mounts later my sister got pregnant again but this time with a girl, who she named Andrea. Andrea is like my best friend, we were raised together and we lived together last year for a year and it brought us even closer! I can't imagine living without her but I would never admit it to her. She is very beautiful too, with her red hair, pale skin, hazel eyes, downward turned lips and my favorite feature is her button nose. Sofia got married in February to her boyfriend of 6 months and 3 months fiance and she's now pregnant! Denise met her ‘husband’ Andres at the age of 23. She got pregnant a year later. Since they lived together she got to see Andre's daughter, Dara, who is the same age as me, but seven months younger. She is also someone I can't live without and is beautiful, with her long soft black hair, dark brown eyes, fair skin, wide nose and a heavy lower lip. Denise wants to get married but Andres doesn't because in his family they don't get married or something like that but I'm mad for Denise because of that since she always wanted to get married and they already have four kids together! Anyways, Nancy just got engaged to her boyfriend of 1 year. I'm happy for her and Mami, who was starting to worry she would never get married. I'm not really close to my sisters, but I still love and care about them a lot.”

“My brother is single, which really surprised me cause I used to think he would have gotten a girl pregnant by now. I don't really know my brother that much since we don't really hang out and I really didn't see him since he had night school and after high school he moved out. I love him a lot and I feel like he knows me better than I know about him, once he went to the store and he bought me my favorite chips and tea, Turbos and Arizona raspberry Tea and some sugar free gum. Now I really dont eat spicy chips because they are bad for your bladder. 

I'm also not really close with my parents, Pilar and Luz. We don't have a relationship like I see others with and I know they love me and I love them. I just don't know how to have a conversation with them. I also don't really know anything about them and I know that's my fault since I don't ask, I just don't know how. I get anxious when I want to ask them something. Something I do know is that my mother is fierce, beautiful, friendly, smart, kind and if she doesn’t agree with something she will tell you straight up. My dad is strong, a hard worker, friendly, charming, kind and really funny. My parents honestly make friends with everyone, I feel like they know the whole world sometimes. Once we went to McDonalds since I haven't eaten. My mom runs into a lady she knows and they talked for hours. While my mom is talking to her friend I order my usual, strawberry milkshake, two spicy chickens, fries and spicy buffalo. While Papi and I are eating, a family comes in and my dad says hi to them and starts talking to them. I continued eating my food and silently watched my parents. I wish I could make friends that easily but I'm really shy. 

Anyways, someone who is really important to me is Ruby, she's the daughter of Carmen and Cruz Hernandez. She's about a year and half younger than me but we got really close once I started middle school but I’ve known her since she was born. She has wavy brown hair that reaches her shoulder, she's taller than me by 2 inches, caramel skin, wide lips and a defined nose, she's really pretty. Why am I surrounded by beautiful people when I turned out like this, like people tell me all the time that I look like Denise and Nancy but their beautiful and I'm ugly. I sometimes think I'm in the wrong family, but I still love my family and I will never trade them for anyone!”

Ruby finished the paragraph, crying. When she looked up she noticed she wasn't the only one crying.

“I can't believe she wrote that and we only found out today, I never knew she felt that way.” Ivan wiped his nose.

“We didn't either.” Andrea mumbled.

“What did she write on the last page?” Dara wondered.

Ruby flipped the pages to the last page. “Um, this is strange , she only wrote a sentence.”

“What does it say?” Ivan asked. 

“‘I don't deserve to live for what I've done.’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I updated later than I meant to. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Song: I will remember you by Sarah Mclachlan. 
> 
> Sorry for misspellings and grammar errors.
> 
> I also haven't decided if I'm posting weekly or monthly.
> 
> Anyways I hoped you enjoyed! Take care and stay safe!


End file.
